


Happy Holidays

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Happy, Kisses, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, So many kisses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: “Are we ready to open presents?” He asked when he noticed the organized pile next to Towako. She smiled up at him, eyes bright as she nodded.“Yep!” He ruffled her hair as he walked past her and took his seat next to Hajime again as his husband readied his phone for pictures.“Wait for me!” Koji shouted, dashing back into the living room and waving his hands in the air, consequently splashing water everywhere as he came to stop and nearly crashed into his pile of presents. Tooru heard a click from the phone in Hajime’s hands and smiled, leaning back against the couch. He could already tell it was going to be a good day.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 48





	1. Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Tis soft Christmas Iwaoi because why the hell not? Happy holidays everyone!

“Hm, remember when we had money to spend on ourselves?” Tooru asked, watching as their kids excitedly found the presents with their names on them.

“Well, I  _ think _ we have enough for at least one thing.” He glanced over at his husband and found Hajime looking back, a gray box with a silver ribbon tied around it in his hand extended towards Tooru.

“Hajime… what did you buy?” Hajime pushed the box closer to him.

“It’s a present. Open it and find out.”

“We agreed we wouldn’t buy each other anything.” Hajime rolled his eyes, setting the box in Tooru’s lap.

“This is for the both of us.” Tooru gave him a questioning look before turning his attention down, pulling at the ribbon until it slid off. He pulled up on the lid next and his breath left him in a woosh as he caught sight of the two beautiful silver rings settled within. They were simple yet beautiful with two small stones that Tooru recognized as each of their children’s birthstones, Towako’s amethyst and Koji’s blue topaz.

“Hajime, they’re beautiful.” His husband reached over and pulled one out, turning it so it showed two separate dates engraved on the inside of the band.

“I debated putting their birthdays but figured since we got Towako when she was already one that the dates they officially became ours worked better. The birthstones are for when they were actually born.” Tooru bit at his lip in an effort to hold back his smile but failed miserably when his husband grabbed his hand and slid the ring on right next to his wedding ring, both signalling important parts of his life that he would never forget.

“I love it,” he whispered as he watched Hajime slide his own ring on. He set the now empty box to the side to pull his husband into a much needed kiss, letting their foreheads rest together after they’d parted. “You’re wonderful. Sometimes I don’t think I deserve you.” Hajime offered a small smile, tugging him closer by the waist to press another kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I could say the same. Merry Christmas, Tooru.” He hummed happily, shifting so he was practically sitting in Hajime’s lap as he pressed kisses all over his husband’s face.

“Ew!” Koji whined from somewhere on the floor. “Gross!” Tooru turned his attention towards his son as he stuck out his tongue in disgust, unable to hold back a laugh at his expression. Towako next to him gave a slightly concerned look in his direction before turning her gaze back towards the wrapped presents at her side.

“Koji!” Tooru cried, climbing off of Hajime’s lap to leap at his son and swoop him up into a tight embrace as Koji let out a panicked squeal. “Are you jealous because I’m giving daddy all the love?” His son struggled to break away from him as Tooru planted kisses all over his face, the sound of Koji’s breathless giggles only spurring him on.

“No!” His son shouted, squirming to get away. “Daddy!” He cried. “Daddy help!” Tooru paused in his attack to direct a questioning look at Hajime. His husband held up his hands, shaking his head.

“I think I’ll stay out of this one.” Tooru grinned, facing Koji again.

“Did you hear that? Daddy just abandoned you.” Koji blinked at him with large green eyes before turning a betrayed look at Hajime, lips pushing out into a pout that appeared nearly identical to the one Tooru usually sported.

“Daddy!” He whined. Now it was Hajime who directed narrowed eyes at Tooru.

“He gets that from you,” he informed. Tooru merely shrugged before attacking their son by blowing a raspberry on his cheek, earning a squeal of protest as Koji picked up his struggle again.

After a few more minutes of messing with Koji Tooru finally set him down, letting his son escape to the bathroom before he ended up peeing himself, something Tooru definitely did not want to deal with on Christmas morning.

“Are we ready to open presents?” He asked when he noticed the organized pile next to Towako. She smiled up at him, eyes bright as she nodded.

“Yep!” He ruffled her hair as he walked past her and took his seat next to Hajime again as his husband readied his phone for pictures.

“Wait for me!” Koji shouted, dashing back into the living room and waving his hands in the air, consequently splashing water everywhere as he came to stop and nearly crashed into his pile of presents. Tooru heard a click from the phone in Hajime’s hands and smiled, leaning back against the couch. He could already tell it was going to be a good day.


	2. Christmas Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas has come to an end and now it's time to put the kids to bed!

Tooru let Hajime deal with putting Koji to bed, instead taking on Towako who was definitely easier to get away from all the new things Christmas had brought her. It was late, so everyone was already tired, but the excitement that Christmas brought along was still around and it never failed to make going to bed a little harder than it usually was.

As he stepped into her room and away from the whining he could hear from where Hajime was trying to coax Koji to put his pajamas on he found her standing next to her organizer putting some of her new things away.

“Hey,” he greeted, coming to a stop next to her. She looked up at him with a smile, pushing the last bin in. “How was your day?” He asked, holding out an arm. She fit herself against his side, leaning in as he pressed her close.

“Good,” she answered softly, clearly tired after the chaotic day they’d had with going to two separate family gatherings. “Mm tired though.” He nodded, carding his fingers through her hair.

“You’ve had a busy day. It’s a good thing you’re ready for bed then.” His hand stilled and she looked up. “Do you want me to pull your hair back?” She seemed to think for a moment before nodding.

“You’re better at it than dad.” Tooru snorted at that comment, releasing her to go find a hair tie and brush.

“I know. You’re dad sucks at stuff like that.” He found what he was looking for on her dresser and held both up as she took a seat on her bed. “Lucky for you, your aunt forced me to learn how to braid when we were younger.” He sat down behind her and started through the short brown locks with the brush, combing through what little snarls were there.

“Papa, I noticed that you and dad were wearing new matching rings. Why is that?” His eyes were immediately drawn to the ring on his finger at her question and he smiled.

“Your dad got them specially made as a Christmas gift.” He set the brush to the side and ran his fingers through her hair, sorting out the strands so he could work them into a braid. “They have you and your brother's birthstones and the dates we officially got to take you both home.”

“Really?”

“Yep. You know both of you are very important to us, Towako, don’t you?” She nodded shortly before going still again, letting him work. “These rings allow us to always carry the both of you with us wherever we go. They’re very special.”

“Is that why it’s on your ring finger?” Tooru felt his smile grow as he worked the last few pieces of hair into place, fingers threading easily after years of practice.

“It is, because when we took you home we made another promise to ourselves that’s just as important as the one we made to each other when we got married.” He secured the small braid in place with the hair tie and sat back, admiring his work. “All done,” he said, tilting her head back to press a kiss to the top of her head. When she turned around she smiled at him.

“Thank you.” Somehow even without her actually saying anything he could tell her words were meant for more than just that moment and he hummed, leaning forwards to place another kiss on her forehead.

“Of course, sweetheart. Now go to sleep.” He stood up from the bed, brush in tow as he rested his free hand on top of her head. “I’ll see you in the morning and your dad will be in to say goodnight.” He walked away as she got situated and stopped in the doorway, offering her a smile. “Love you, Towako.”

“Love you too,” she called as he dimmed her lights and left, leaving the door open a crack as he made his way to the bathroom, setting her brush on the counter next to her stuff before making his way to Koji’s bedroom. He came to the doorway just as Hajime moved to step out and held back a laugh at how suddenly exhausted his husband looked.

“Rough day?” Hajime shot him a glare before stepping past.

“Don’t rile him up. It was hard enough as is and I just want to get to bed.” Tooru gave him a salute, walking into the room to find Koji curled up under his covers, face buried in his pillow.

“Hey, buddy.” Koji lifted his head at his voice, a familiar pout on his face. “I came to say goodnight.” Koji made a huffing noise, plopping right back down into his pillow. Tooru held back a snort as he approached and bent down to run a hand over his son’s unruly locks.

“Don’t wanna sleep,” Koji grumbled. “Wanna play.” Tooru sighed, scratching at his son’s scalp lightly.

“I know, but you have to go to bed so you have tons of energy for tomorrow. You can play all you want then.” Koji tilted his head to look up at him.

“Promise?” Tooru nodded, holding out his pinky.

“Pinky promise. I’ll only make you stop when it’s time to eat but other than that the day is yours.” He watched as a slow grin broke out across Koji’s face and he turned, holding out his pinky as well.

“Okay. Promise.” They locked pinkies and once the situation was settled Koji curled back into himself, blinking at Tooru with a big yawn.

“Okay, can I trust you to at least try and sleep now?” He had a feeling Koji wouldn’t last very long but his son nodded, snuggling in as he spoke.

“Yep. I’ll try my very best.”

“Good.” He leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Koji’s temple before pulling back and standing. “Night, Koji. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Koji answered sleepily, letting out a deep sigh as Tooru walked away. He paused in the doorway for a second before flicking off the light and making his way back down the hall to where he could see his and Hajime’s bedroom light on. When he entered the room he found his husband sprawled out on the bed, arms open wide and still fully dressed with his eyes closed.

Tooru didn’t bother changing out of his own clothes either, simply crawling onto the bed and curling up at Hajime’s side. His husband’s arm wrapped around him immediately and he turned into him, cracking his eyes open so they could look at each other.

“We good?” Tooru nodded, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Yep.” Hajime let out a relieved sigh, eyes falling shut again.

“Great. Now I can pass out.” Tooru grinned, nuzzling in closer.

“Did you have a good Christmas, Hajime?”

“Yeah. Did you?” Tooru thought back on the day and everything that had happened. They’d spent Christmas morning with their kids, which had been amazing, they’d had lunch with Tooru’s family, and they’d spent dinner with Hajime’s. The entire day they’d been surrounded in love and family.

“I did,” Tooru replied, pressing another kiss to Hajime’s lips. “And now it’s even better because I get to fall asleep next to you.” Hajime huffed at that and if his eyes weren’t closed Tooru was pretty sure he’d see Hajime roll them.

“That’s cheesy.”

“It’s the truth.” Tooru admired his husband’s face and was unable to keep himself from kissing him again, this time pressing more firmly into his husband in a kiss that demanded attention. When he pulled away he found Hajime’s eyes were now open again, gazing at him in thought.

“You’re really happy, aren’t you?” Tooru shrugged.

“It was a good day.” They stared at each other for a few seconds before Hajime leaned over and kissed him, hand coming up to cup his cheek.

“I know we’re not teenagers anymore, but I really want to make out with you right now.” Tooru grinned, pressing closer.

“Who cares? I think that’s a fantastic way to end Christmas.” Hajime snorted softly, lips ghosting over his.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you all had a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming tonight so look out for it!


End file.
